The Chaos Emissary: Protagonist profiles
by Jacetheaceofchaos321
Summary: Hey Jace here, These are the profiles for the 12 main Protagonists for my upcoming fanfic The Chaos Emissary Part 1: The World Smash Tournament
1. Jace

Name: Jaren C. Jones

Nickname: Jace

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Type: Brawler

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Favorite color: Orange

Outfit: Biker Gear

Headgear or Hair: Western Hat

Extra: Brown Glasses, Mustache

Personality: Friendly, Kind, Protective

Likes: His Friends, Cheesecake, His Hat

Dislikes: Bullies, Chaos, People who try to hurt him and his friends, Evil Dictators

Specials: Ultimate Uppercut, Onslaught, Soaring Axe Kick, Foot Flurry

Unique final Smash: Lights Out; Jace runs at his opponent at high speeds and delivers a roundhouse punch right to the face

Biography: Jaren lived in a city governed by a cruel dictator named Master Darkos and his two cronies Lord Valad and Lord Easo. Jaren received a Invitation to a mysterious tournament from a stranger in a pink hoodie [Aka Little Mac] and was given a badge with the smash symbol on it. On his way home he was ambushed by Lord Valad who wanted the badge. With the mystic power of the badge Jace managed to beat him using his Unique final smash "Lights Out" Jaren then figured out the badge gives people the ability to use smash moves and their own unique final smash. He also found out that there are only 12 in existence and that Darkos plans on sneaking his two cronies into the tournament as spectators to try to steal the badges from the contestants by spying on Lord Easo's conversation with Darkos. Jaren then decided that he is going to lose the first fight on purpose so he can stop Darko's Plan. But little does he know that Darkos knows he was spying on Easo and that stealing the badges was only a plot to distract Jaren from the true plan.


	2. Nico

Name: Nicholas Salvento

Nickname: Nico

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Type: Brawler

Eye Color: yellow

Hair Color: Brown

Favorite color: Green

Outfit: Standard

Headgear or Hair: Bennie

Extra: orange tinted sunglasses

Personality: pervert, Party animal,diligent

Likes: Women, Adult magazines, Winning

Dislikes:people making fun of his size[He's 5'6], getting hit in the balls, Bullies

Specials: Exploding Side Kick, Burning Dropkick, Helicopter Kick, Feint drop

Unique final Smash: Burning Redemption; Nico's Badge envelopes him in flames which triples his attack and gives him temporary invincibility.

Biography: When Nico was 16 he was always being made fun of him and called him shortstack due to the fact he is only 5'6 while everyone else at school was at least 6'0. When he went Bronx for vacation he ran into a stranger wearing a pink sweatsuit. The stranger turned out to be Little Mac who told him to not worry about his size and that he should ignore the rude things they say about and show them what he can do despite his size. Ever since that day Nico idolized Little Mac and when he saw a bully picking on a kid smaller than him he gave the bully a roundhouse kick and scared the bully away. After that day no one made fun of Nico anymore and looked up to him and there were no more bullies at school. On his 18 Birthday he was visited by Little Mac and was given a invitation to the World Smash tournament which is hosted by Mario and Link themself and a mysterious badge with the smash logo. Nico then makes it his life goal to win the tournament and impress the Ladies and prepares to go to smash island where the tournament is held. But what he does not notice is that the tournament has a dark purpose and that is why he was given the badge by Little Mac cause he knows that Nico and other contestants will be able to stop the true mastermind behind the tournament who also brainwashed Mario and Link.


	3. Veronica

Name:Veronica Bates

Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Type: Brawler

Eye Color: Dark green

Hair Color: reddish brown

Favorite color:Blue

Outfit: Protective Gear

Headgear or Hair: ponytail

Extra:Freckles, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep

Personality: Arrogant, Selfish,Spoiled

Likes:Herself

Dislikes: everything else

Specials: Exploding side kick, Onslaught, Soaring Axe Kick, Foot flurry

Unique final Smash: Anthem of Hatred; Veronica garbs a guitar out of air and plays a ear splitting guitar solo that launches opponents into the air.

Biography: Veronica was spoiled ever since she was born making her think she can get whatever she wants. She is one of the three people who get taken over by Master Core's shards. Because of the shard she is mean to everyone and she tries to cheat her way through. Without the core she is still a jerk but she prefers to not cheat.


	4. Katlin

Name:Katherine C. Salavin

Nickname: Katlin

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Type: Brawler

Eye Color: light Blue

Hair Color: Blond

Favorite color: pink

Outfit: Fighter Uniform

Headgear or Hair: ponytail and Cat Ears headband

Extra: She has a fake cat tail added to her uniform and she wears a locket shaped like a cat with a picture of her deceased farther

Personality: Nice, sometimes Violent, Diligent

Likes: Cats, Her friends, Her locket

Dislikes: The Man who killed her farther

Specials: ultimate uppercut, Onslaught, Helicopter kick, Feint Jump

Unique final Smash: Nyan Rampage; Katlin's badge causes her to glow in rainbow colors which makes her temporarily invincible to all attacks except the daybreaker and dragoon as the nyan cat theme plays.

Biography: Katlin is the youngest contender in the tournament. Her farther was a scientist who Worked with Shulk in trying to discover the secrets of the world. When she was 6 she witnessed her farther being incinerated by a man who can use his lighter to envelope himself in flames and conjure fireballs claiming that he was left to die by her farther during a expedition in the Himalayas. Ever since that day she has nightmares of her farther's death every night. When she was given a mystic badge and invitation by Shulk and little Mac and was asked for her help in stopping a man who calls himself the mastermind of the tournament as well as told her that the man who killed her farther might be a employee at the stadium. After getting the badge she made a promise to herself to find the man who killed her farther and find out what really happened during that expedition as well as help Shulk stop the mastermind.


End file.
